


Amore

by The_Writer_Of_Many_Things



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Scenario, Valentine's Day, restaurant life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things/pseuds/The_Writer_Of_Many_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a restaurant on Valentine's Day is extremely stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little clunky but I'm kind of fond of this one. It's inspired by the experiences my sister and I had working Valentine's Day in a restaurant.

Valentine’s Day was never an issue for you. Even though you were single pretty much every time it came around, it wasn’t something you felt personally victimized by like some of your friends. You were content to let it pass without fuss, occasionally picking up some discounted chocolate to enjoy the next day. However, you did have an issue with all the rude people you had to deal with on the “special day”.

Working in the nicest Italian restaurant in a small city on Valentine’s Day was an absolute nightmare. Everyone wanted to come there for a romantic dinner, but you couldn’t blame them. There weren’t that many options and if you were going to have a date on Valentine’s you probably would have chosen this place yourself. Still, your understanding only extended to a certain point before you were going to crack.

Nearly everyone was working today and all but two of the servers were doubles. To make things worse, Valentine’s Day fell on a Sunday this year. It was difficult enough to catch time for a break on Sundays without it being a holiday; today would be nearly impossible. You would simply have to hope for a few minutes here and there to grab a snack and take the weight off of your feet.

Some of your fellow servers seemed a little disgruntled over having to work Valentine’s, but most of them were resigned to the situation, claiming they didn’t have anything better to do. Cha Hakyeon in particular seemed indifferent either way, but happily greeted you as you walked in the door.

Hakyeon, or N as he liked to be called, had been hired on the exact same day you had just short of two years ago. Since you two were relatively close in age and had gone through all of your training together, the two of you had gotten close. Your relationship alternated between getting each other’s tables’ refills to launching breadsticks at one other from across the kitchen. Almost everyone at some point or another asked if the two of you were siblings or dating. It was always one or the other, never any in between. It didn’t bother you at all, you would laugh it off, but N seemed vaguely unsettled. When you questioned him about it, he would deny it and quickly distract you with whatever task he was going at the time. You would just shrug and forget about it until the next time it was brought up.

As you clocked in, you noticed that there was already a small line forming outside the door, despite the fact that you didn’t open for another thirty minutes. You shot a look of anger and disappointment at N, who only shrugged back. Sighing, the two of you took off to start getting your sections ready.

The managers knew not only how close N and you were, but also how great of a team you could make when you were at the top of your game, so they almost always put your sections right next to each other. He was much faster at taking his chairs off of the tables than you were, so he helped you with your tables before starting to refill the sugar caddies. Normally as you two prepped for the morning shift he would chat with you about whatever new music he’d discovered last night or a recipe he had tried, but today he was unusually quiet.

“Hey, N?” you asked as you finished wiping down the salt shakers.

“Hmm?” he answered, absentmindedly stuffing the sugar to capacity.

“Are you okay? You seem a little… off,” you said.

“Oh, sorry!” He smiled at you in an attempt to clear away your concerns. “I’m just tired, that’s all. I stayed up way too late last night.” Quickly N finished what he was doing on the table and ran to the kitchen. “Be right back!” he yelled over his shoulder.

You weren’t entirely convinced he was okay, but if he didn’t want to talk you couldn’t force him to. When he eventually came back he seemed a little more on top of things, ready to take on the enormous task that lay in front of you two today. Smiling, you patted him on the shoulder and said “I hope you’re ready for this” as the manager opened the door.

The first table to get sat was in your section, so naturally number two was N’s for the taking. Both of you swooped in to take care of your guests, eager to please. You entertained the customers with the witty banter between the two of you, a routine that you had perfected to make your guests feel more at ease. It often seemed to raise both your tips, so N and you had kept it up over the years.

It didn’t take very long for you to get sat a second time, which was no problem, but apparently the hosts didn’t communicate very well, causing you to be sat again immediately. N brought your third table breadsticks as you rushed to get the drinks for your newcomers. Unfortunately as soon as he sat down the basket he got a third table of his own and had to rush off and attend to them. You thought you saw him throw a quick angry glance at the newest table before heading over there, something that was very much unlike him. Usually he didn’t mind taking as many tables as he could get. Still, you remembered that he seemed in a bad mood today and assumed that he was still dealing with whatever his issue was earlier.

Once all of your tables were sat, you managed to get into a steady rhythm, bringing drinks here, running food there, and even helping out N and some of your other coworkers. Thankfully your section only had five tables, so you could never have more than that; since you had been working here for so long five tables was just challenging enough to keep you on your toes but not enough to make you anxious or stressed.

Things seemed to be going smoothly until about two ‘o clock. Something in N seemed to snap at that point and he lost total focus on what he was doing. At first it was little things; he nearly spilled a pitcher of tea on one of his guests, and he kept dropping forks for some reason. As time passed though things started getting serious. A bowl of marinara sauce was spilt, staining red three different crisp white shirts including N’s own. Almost immediately after he changed, he nearly did the exact same thing with a plate of desserts but you managed to catch it before any damage was done. An hour later however, he dropped a whole tray of glasses by the dish pit, causing glass to scatter everywhere.

You waited for him to finish cleaning up the mess and followed him into the walk-in freezer. “Hey,” you said, causing him to jump and turn around. “What’s going on? This isn’t like you. Even on your worst days you’re on top of everything.”

N refused to meet your eyes as he pulled out trays of desserts from the shelves. “I told you, _____, I’m just tired. It’s already been a long day and I’m just not handling things very well right now.” Without another word he brushed past you and walked out of the freezer, desserts in hand.

Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be much you could do about N. You returned to your guests and continued serving, careful to keep an eye on your friend. He seemed to be doing somewhat better after chatting with you, but you were still wary. N did seem grateful every time you got his table refills, although you were careful not to go out of your way to do it so it wouldn’t seem like you were trying to prove that N wasn’t up to the task.

Around three the managers had several pizzas delivered, which a complete surprise to the servers. Although you were honestly so sick of garlic and marinara you could scream, free food was free food and you were starving. The renewed energy from the pizza allowed you to keep pushing forward through the next several hours.

Things never did slow down completely, but the crowd seemed to ease up a little at night, something that surprised you. Still you had several parties come in, both big and small, so there was no hope of getting rest anytime in the immediate future.

At roughly eight o’ clock a young couple came in and were seated in N’s section. Both of them looked to be in their early twenties and seemed extremely well-suited to each other. They had gone all out for Valentine’s Day; the young lady was wearing a gorgeous red dress with silver heels and a matching clutch, while the gentleman was wearing a black suit with a red tie that matched his date’s dress perfectly. The two were obviously very in love, and it warmed your heart to see a genuine connection between two people like that.

The table had been sitting there for an hour and N was about to deliver their check to them when the gentleman stood up and took his girlfriend’s hand in his own. As he got down on one knee, the whole restaurant got quiet. N slowly backed away and stood next to you. “Is he doing what I think he’s doing?” you asked quietly. N could only nod, eyes transfixed on the young couple.

“Natalie,” the young man began, looking up at his partner. “We have been together for three years and they have been the three best years of my life. I know we’ve had our ups and downs but you’ve stuck with me through everything, not just as a lover but as a friend. You’re always there to catch me when I fall and I can’t thank you enough for that. So will you take this leap with me? Will you marry me, Natalie?”

Natalie was already in tears by his third sentence, and spent the last half of his speech nodding. Once he asked the actual question, she could barely utter “Yes” for how hard she was sobbing. As he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to embrace her, the whole restaurant gave a thundering round of applause.

“Aw, how sweet,” you said, enamored by how in love the couple seemed. You glanced at N to see if he was as pleased with the event as you were, but he was no longer next to you. All you could see was his back as he retreated to the kitchen. Sighing, you set down your tea pitcher on the stand next to you and followed him.

In the time it took you to put down your stuff and follow N to the kitchen, his long legs had taken him through the maze of stoves and ovens all the way to the outside lot. He was sitting on the ground leaning back up against the restaurant, his face in his hands. In the two years you had known him, you’d never seen him this distressed.

Quietly you sat down beside him and nudged him with your elbow. “Hey,” you said softly. “What’s wrong?”

N took his hands away and you could see he’d been crying. You instantly felt bad for going after him, but you figured he needed to talk to someone if he was to the point of tears. “Oh my god, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, looking away from you.

“Nuh-uh,” you said, rearranging yourself so that you were sitting across from him. “Something is going on here and we’re not leaving until we talk about it. Will you please just tell me?”

“I wanted to spend the day with you,” N said quietly, not meeting your eyes.

“Wait, what?” you asked, not sure you had heard him right.

“I wanted to be with you today. Valentine’s Day. I’ve been working with you for so long and I really really like you _____, and I wanted nothing more than to ask you out but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship so I didn’t ask you, and instead we’re stuck here working at this stupid restaurant watching everyone else fall in love. I can’t… I can’t take it anymore.”

You were so shocked by his sudden confession that you could barely move. The two of you were really close but you had never even thought about being with him. Searching your feelings, however, you realized that maybe you did like him. He was always there for you no matter what, the two of you hung out all the time as if you were dating, and in all honesty he was probably your best friend. N knew you better than anyone else and he cared for you like no one ever had.

Part instinct, part experiment, your fingers brought his chin closer to you and you pressed your lips to his. N gasped at first, likely from shock, but quickly relaxed. His lips were soft and somewhat plump, something you had never noticed before. At first he let you take control of the kiss you initiated, but soon he had his hands on your waist. You could feel all of the passion and adoration built up inside of his heart being released through every movement, every touch. When you finally broke away, you weren’t sure if the gasp you emitted was from lack of air or the sudden realization of just how in love with N you might be.

Foreheads pressed together still, you wiped away his remaining tears with your thumbs. A giggle escaped your mouth as you thought about how blind you had been to the affection this man had been showing you. N had pulled away a bit and was looking at you with hope in his eyes, afraid that you would change your mind at any minute.

“Are you off tomorrow?” you asked. N nodded, looking at you uncertainly. “Good, I am too. How about tomorrow you come over and cook me the perfect Valentine’s Day dinner? I’ll supply dessert. Does that sound all right?”

“That sounds perfect, _____,” N said, grinning ear to ear.

You stood up and offered him your hand to help him onto his feet. “Excellent, it’s a date. We should probably get back to our tables though. I think your lovebirds are ready for their check.” 

His hand didn’t leave yours as you walked back into the restaurant. “Good idea. Hey, what do you want for dinner tomorrow?” he asked, pressing a kiss against your temple.

“Oh, I’m not picky. Just not Italian.”


End file.
